That One Night
by LifeLover22
Summary: What happens the night of the dance when Stevie is broken and shattered.


**This is my third one-shot for Zevie month! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

Tomorrow is the school dance, and I didn't have a dress.

Not that I really needed one since I wasn't sure if I was even going or not.

Of course I knew Kacey would talk me into it later.

"Hey, Stevie," Kacey said walking into the band room.

"Hey, Kace," I reply tuning my bass.

"Oh no you don't. We're skipping practice and going shopping for your dress."

I groan and continue to tune my bass.

Kacey walks over to me, takes my bass and puts it on its stand.

"Kacey, please don't make me do this," I beg her.

"Too late, all the guys are coming with us."

"I don't even have a date!"

"I'm sure you'll get one! Now stop resisting and let's just get this over with."

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it," I complain.

We start to walk out the door when we heard someone call, "Stevie!"

We turned and looked. I couldn't believe my eyes. Justin Cole was sprinting toward us.

"Hey," I say nervously hoping for the best.

"Hi, I have a question for you," he says.

"Well, ask away," I say gesturing with my hands.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I say all too excitedly.

"Cool, pick you up at eight."

"Okay, see you then."

I turn around and Kacey's face says it all.

"I told you you would get a date!"

"Now I really need that dress," I said running to the parking lot.

We spent four hours shopping and I finally found the perfect dress. ( 2008/07/13/dresses/... the 2nd one)

While Kacey was just trying on dresses for the fun of it, and Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons, Zander and I talked.

"So, I hear Justin asked you to the dance?" he asked elbowing me playfulling while bouncing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, did Zander Robbins ask a lucky girl yet?"

"So you admit the girl would be lucky?" he asks joking. "But, no I'm going alone this time."

I raised my eyebrows shocked.

"Okay, suit yourself," I reply.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I decided to go to the dance by myself.

I didn't want to be held up by someone and only talk to her for that one night.

I kind of bothered me when Stevie confirmed her date with Justin Cole.

Whe I got to the dance I was greeted by Kacey and Dean.

Kacey looked amazing, but all heads turned when Stevie walked in.

She was breath-taking. Her dress wasn't the normal dance dress, but it was wonderful in that Stevie way.

I walked up to her, "Steves, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Z," she replies smiling.

"Where's Justin?" Kacey asks her.

Stevie replies, "Oh, he told me to meet him here."

All of a sudden Stevie's eyes teared up.

"Steves?" I asked concerned.

I turned around and saw what she saw.

Justin walking in with Molly on his arm.

I turned to make sure she was okay, but she was already gone.

I found her outside sitting on the cement.

"Stevie? Are you okay?" I ask.

"How could he do this?" she asks without turning around.

"I don't know," I say sitting down next to her.

She lays her head on my shoulder and starts to cry.

**STEVIE'S POV**

I always told myself I would never drink.

It's not like I did it intentionally either.

The punch at the dance was spiked.

After I was all cried out Zander took my hand and led me inside.

He told me that I was his date now.

I was perfectly fine with that.

Let's just say he had plenty of punch too.

We were the classic story.

Young, drunk, and stupid.

We ended up doing something we would both regret one day.

Someday soon.

A month later I found out I was pregnant.

With Zander's baby.

I was scared to death that he would leave. He wouldn't care about it.

"Zander we need to talk," I say one day after band practice.

We went back to best friends after that night.

"What's up Steves? Something wrong?" he asks after the band leaves.

"Actually, yes. Very wrong."

A concerned look crossed his face.

"Sit," I command patting the couch next to me.

He sits.

"Zander," I start looking down.

I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant," I finally choked out.

He just sat there staring at me.

"Please say something," I beg.

Instead of words, he simply gets up and holds me close.

We share tears and make plans.

He wasn't going to leave me.

I knew that for a fact.

**There it is! Hope you liked it, and my next update will be on Wednesday! I know How to Rock is over, but that has nothing to do with my updates for Zevie month. I plan to continue updating this whole month. I also want to say that I wish all the lovely actors and actresses of the show, the best of luck in their future. See you Wednesday! :P**


End file.
